1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, one or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that may be operated in an inversion driving scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display forms an electric field in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, and changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light incident to the liquid crystal layer. Thus, a desired image is displayed through the liquid crystal display.
Methods of driving the liquid crystal display include a line inversion method, a column inversion method, and a dot inversion method according to a phase of a data voltage applied to the data line. The line inversion method inverts the phase of image data applied to data lines for every pixel row. The column inversion method inverts the phase of the image applied to the data lines for every pixel column. The dot inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines for every pixel row and every pixel column.
In general, a display apparatus may display colors by using three primary colors of red, green, and blue colors. Accordingly, the display apparatus includes sub-pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, a display apparatus that displays the colors using red, green, blue, and a primary color has been suggested. The primary color may be one or two or more of magenta, cyan, yellow, and/or white. In addition, a display apparatus including red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels has been developed to improve brightness of the image. Red, green, and blue image signals are applied to the display panel after being converted to red, green, blue, and white data signals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.